The Princess and the Sea
by SullieBee
Summary: Annabelle Jane Greyson is on a diving trip when she gets attacked by the very giant seahorse she was looking for! She blacks out. When she wakes up 3 days later, she finds herself in a magical fairytale land. Written for a stupid english assignment.


A/N. This is my first fanfic.

Claimer: I own all of this. It is my original work. If you want to use something, just ask, I really don't care... :)

The only thing I don't own is the mentions to _Harry Potter and the Deathly__ Hallows_ and _The Little Mermaid_.

Summery: Annabelle Jane Greyson is on a diving trip all by herself, when she gets attacked in a cave by the very giant seahorse she was looking for! As she looses conciousness, she sees a pair of green eyes looking at her. When she wakes up 3 days later, Annabell finds herself in a magical fairytale world. What the heck happened?!?!

* * *

Hello there. My name is Annabelle Jane Grayson. My mum, my dad and I all live in Great Britain. I have light brown hair, hazel eyes, and tan-white skin. And this is my story:

**AJGAJGAJG**

_Here goes nothing_.

This is my last thought before my body is engulfed in freezing cold water.

**AJGAJGAJG**

I am on a scientific exploration for a famous research program in London called L.S.U. (Locating Stuff Underwater). The one I am on is very dangerous. Only the highly skilled get to go on it. I am carrying day's worth of (very heavy!) oxygen. I am searching for the Giant Seahorse. It supposedly lives in a cave located over east next to right, but below south and left of left 180 degrees away from north. Once I found the cave, I sighed. I wish I was back at home with a good book. I love reading, but, unfortunately, you can't bring books underwater (trust me, I've tried.) _The sooner I find this seahorse, the sooner I can get back to the book I was reading…what was it called again…?_ The farther into the cave I go, the harder it gets to remember the name of it. _Oh, that's right! I was reading __Harry Potter and the Deathly Hal_ –

C

H

O

M

P

!!!

The last thought in my head was: _My oxygen tank just broke, I was attacked by the Giant Seahorse, and I'm going to die._ It was really long for a "last thought", but hey, I think fast. The last thing I saw was a pair of bright ocean-green eyes looking at me with concern. Then I lost consciousness.

**AJGAJGAJG**

As I awake, I try to take in my surroundings. It was difficult, seeing as I was still dizzy from the attack, but I managed. I was in a grand room, bigger than my whole house back home. Lying beneath my sore body was a light blue clam shell bed, with light pink sheets. Next to the bed was a small dresser that had my diving suit on it. That's when I realized I couldn't feel my legs. I quickly looked down and nearly screamed – I HAD A TAIL!!! Then I realized something scarier…I was under water, AND I WAS STILL BREATHING!!! Once I got over my initial shock that I was now a mermaid, I looked at the rest of my attire. I was dressed like Ariel in _The Little Mermaid_; except my tail was sapphire blue and I had a black top. After I examined myself, I looked around the room and gasped. Every wall in my room was covered with shelves overflowing with books. How they stayed dry, I don't know. While I was staring at the books, I didn't notice that someone had come into my room.

"Are you all settled?" I jump when I hear the voice. I looked at the guy who talked, and he doesn't look half bad. He has jet black hair, a black tail, _very_ pale skin and…ocean green eyes. He must be the one who saved me from the seahorse.

"Yeah, I guess." I finally reply. "If you don't mind me asking, who exactly are you?"

"I am Prince Garrett James Johnson of Sitnalta, which is where you are now located: The Palace of Sitnalta. My dad is King Aaron Johnson and my evil stepmother is Queen Iezabel Johnson (A/N. pronounced like Isabelle, but the different spelling gives it a different meaning). And may I ask who you are?"

"My name is Annabelle Jane Grayson, but personally, I don't like that name, so all of my friends call me Belle. Oh, and I'm from Little Whinging, Surrey in London."

"I have no idea where that is, but oh well, as for your name, I think that Annabelle is the most gorgeous name ever, but, I will call you Belle if I must. Come, now, I will show you around the castle. It is your home now, so you will need to know your way around.'

"Er…ok?" I felt really awkward with my new tail, and I didn't want to show it, so I waited until Garrett had turned around for me to get up. Let's just say I'm glad he didn't see me.

**AJGAJGAJG**

As I walked – sorry, SWAM – beside Garrett, I asked him some questions about his life. I learned that it was indeed he who saved me from the Giant Seahorse, and that I got my tail because I was in Sitnalta for over two days. Apparently, I was knocked out for a while. Garrett also told me that Queen Iezabel, his stepmum, has given him one month to find a wife and be wed.

"Of course," he was saying "any mermaid in the entire kingdom would happily marry me, but I want marry for love, not because someone tells me to. She just won't even listen, Iezabel thinks of no one but herself. And speaking of the she-devil, here is the throne room." Garrett pushed on a magnificent seaweed door, and I couldn't help it. My mouth fell open. The room was like nothing you could imagine, I can't even describe it. Pictures of all the previous Kings and Queens hung on the walls leading up to the thrones. And the thrones themselves: solid gold, with plump royal blue cushions.

"Gary! How are you snookims?" said a very willowy mermaid wearing too much makeup (that is, if you can wear makeup underwater). _That must be Iezabel_ I thought. _Goodness, she needs to lower her voice about three octaves. I think my eardrums are busted!_

"I am so glad to see that you have a young woman with you! Is she going to be the lucky one?"

"What?! No, she is the girl I rescued from Shadow three days ago."

"Shadow got free _again_?" she squealed. "Aaron, I thought you locked him in the yard?"

"I did." Now a large beefy man was talking in a deep gruff voice. "I did lock him in the yard, but he is a very strong seahorse and can get out of the gate pretty easily." Suddenly, I understood what they were saying.

"Wait a second. Wait a second. That bloody seahorse is your pet? Your _PET?_"

Prince Garrett sighed. "Yes, and he is unfortunately trained to kill intruders, so you're pretty lucky I was there to save you." He was staring straight at me, his amazing green eyes keeping me from answering; a sudden shriek brought me back down to earth and pulled me into the ocean.

"THAT'S IT!!! I CAN'T WAIT ANY LONGER!!! GARRETT, YOU'RE MARRYING THIS GIRL _TOMORROW _WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!!! NO EXCEPTIONS!!!" _Yup, my eardrums are definitely busted…wait a second!_ I suddenly processed what Queen Iezabel just said. Garrett was staring back and forth between me and his stepmum, as if still figuring out if what she said was true, and if she meant it.

"But…" I started. "But…don't I get a say in this?"

"NO!!!"

"But –"

"Belle, come with me." I felt slight pressure on my hand and saw Garrett trying to get my attention. "Come on, we'll figure something out…" he trailed off, sounding unsure. I sighed, and let him lead me out of the throne room. Queen Iezabel looked smug. King Aaron looked bored. As Garrett and I were walking down the hallway, I suddenly realized something – Garrett hadn't let go of my hand!!! This might not be so bad after all…

**AJGAJGAJG**

"Ugh! This is impossible!" I yelled as I fell back on my bed in frustration.

"Yes, I believe it is. There is no way out of this. Once they deliver the ring, we will have no choice but to be married" replied Prince Garrett. We were both thinking about how to get out of this engagement. He was swimming around the bookshelves looking for books that might help, when, suddenly, there was a knock at the door. I got up to go answer it. Before the door as even open an inch, something flew in and fitted itself on the forth finger of my left hand. A ring. An engagement ring. Now I have to get married!

"It's just not fair!" I yelled so suddenly that Garrett jumped. "We're being forced into this and we barely even know each other!"

"Yes, I know. But since it is official now, that we will have to get married, we might as well take this time to get to know each other a little more." He took my hand and led me to the bed. He then made me sit down on it, while he sat on the floor. "Twenty Questions?" he asked.

"Sure, but you have to go first."

"Alright, what is your favourite way to pass the time?

"Reading" I said automatically. "What about you?"

"Mine is reading as well. How old are you?"

"I am 21. How old are you?"

"23. Why do you keep asking me the same questions I ask you?"

"Because they are good questions to ask. When is your birthday?"

"July 28, 1986. And just for a fun fact, I was born at 7:02AM. When is your birthday _and _what time were you born?"

"No fair you can't ask two questions! But fine, I'll still answer them…I was born October 19, 1988 at 6:13PM. Will I ever be able to go back upon land to see my mum and dad again?"

"Yes, no matter what happens, I will make sure that you will see them again. Now, what is your favourite colour?"

"Er…that's hard. I'm going to say blue; of any shade."

"Wow, mine too!" it went on like this for several more hours. We found that we both have a lot in common, but there were still some things that were completely different about us. While we were questioning each other, I kept getting distracted by my ring. It has nine diamonds in 14K gold that measures 8 mm wide at the top tapering down to 4 mm wide at the bottom, it contains 4 - .04ct round diamonds down each side of the ring flanked by turquoise. The center diamond is a 1ct princess cut diamond. I loved it, and it matched my tail perfectly. On top of it all, I think I am starting to like Garrett more than a friend. This marriage idea doesn't seem half bad...

**AJGAJGAJG**

When I woke up the next morning, I found that Garrett and I had fallen asleep holding hands. He was still on the floor, and I was on the bed, but we were holding hands! This could be the start of something new…

**AJGAJGAJG**

That whole day, Valentine's Day to be exact, was spent preparing for my wedding. It was official. Garrett and I love each other. We were ready to be wed.

My wedding dress was absolutely gorgeous. It was strapless with little bursts of turquoise everywhere. It has a matching turquoise bow on the waist. My hair was down and slightly curly. I was wearing a headband that has the same turquoise stones as is on the bust of my dress. Hooked to the headband was a veil, also with bursts of turquoise. My whole outfit matched my tail colour to the T.

Garrett's tuxedo was black with a turquoise tie. It was the exact shade of black as his tail.

I hear someone knock on my door. It is King Aaron.

"Good luck, Annabelle. I'm glad you are to be my husband's wife."

It was time.

After the wedding ceremony, Garrett and I went on our honeymoon. We ended up doing to see my parents first thing. (We used King Aaron's human-potion to give us legs, temporarily of course.) They were both really happy for us, and gave me their blessing.

"Come along Belle" said Garrett, "We need to get going. Next stop, Atlantis!"

"Bye mum, bye dad, we'll send you a postcard!"

And we were off.

I may have been forced into this marriage, but at least I love my husband, and thank goodness he loves me!

**AJGAJGAJG**

EPILOGUE: 15 YEARS LATER

Annabelle and Garrett Johnson lived happily ever after. Of course, that "happy" part of the "ever after" had another meaning...busy. They ended up having two sets of twins. Their first set was Austen and Cody, fraternal boys. They were born on November 16, 2010. Austen was the oldest by 3 minutes. He has pale skin, white-blonde hair, light blue eyes, and a light-blue tail. Cody, however, looked a lot like Annabelle. Cody has light-brown hair, hazel eyes, tan-white skin and a blue tail. (His tail was darker than Austen's, but not quite like his mum's. Cody's tail was a little more "guy-ish" than turquoise is.)

Annabelle and Garrett's next set of twins were identical girls, Aubrey and Coral. Aubrey was born on December 31, 2011, and Coral was born on January 1, 2012. Aubrey was the oldest by 5 minutes. Both of them were miniature female versions of their father. They both had jet-black hair, _very_ pale skin, curious ocean green eyes, and a black tail.

Poor Queen Iezabel. She got eaten by Shadow, her own pet seahorse. And King Aaron, well, he stepped down from the throne, so now King Garrett and Queen Annabelle rule Sitnalta, and they did a good job, especially with their teenagers running around. Little did they know that they would soon be facing a similar problem to that of the one that happened 15 years ago, when Shadow gets loose, and will nearly kill an unsuspecting diver in a cave located over east next to right, but below south and left of left 180 degrees away from north.

* * *

A/N. This is my very first fanfic ever!!! Please let me know how I can improve my writing. This story was written for an English assignment, so it didn't have to be too good. It just had to have the elements of a fairytale in it. Please let me know how I did. If you find any grammer mistakes, please tell me where.

Iezabel means: pain

Aaron means: exalted/strong

Annabelle means: a gracious merciful beauty

Thanks for reading!!! Please Review!!!


End file.
